the_toad_and_koopa_kid_show_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Toad and Koopa Kid Show/Episodes
This is a list of The Toad and Koopa Kid Show episodes. Episodes * Episodes in Bold are double-length episodes. * Episodes in Italics ''are shorts. Season 1 # Ninja Academy - Toad and Koopa Kid sign up for a ninja training academy. # Koopa Kid Goes to Prison - When Koopa Kid gets arrested for no reason, Toad, with help from Poochy and Polterpup, must convince the cops that Koopa Kid is innocent and didn't do anything bad. # The Hospital Mission - When the Mushroom Hospital needs help, Toad and Koopa Kid come to the rescue. # Koopa Kid's Coffee Shop - After Koopa Kid opens a coffee shop, Toad must help him with the overflow of costumers on his first day. # Ghost Hunting Mission - Toad and Koopa Kid travel to CreepyHollow Island via portal and must catch the legendary Mega Ghost # Pirate Treasure Quest - After Poochy and Polterpup find a treasure map, Toad and Koopa Kid go on a pirate guest to find the treasure. # Theme Park to Ourselves - Toad, Koopa Kid and co. get to have a theme park all to themselves. # The Toad and Koopa Kid Show Imposters - After failing at making a diamond mine cart, Toad and Koopa Kid discover fake versions of themselves. # Gravity Gun Bowling Alley - Toad and Koopa Kid visit a gravity gun bowling alley. # Police Station Mission - When the Mushroom Police Station needs help catching a criminal, Toad and Koopa Kid pitch in. # Skateboarding Competition - Tired of getting bested at skateboarding video games, Toad challenges Koopa Kid to a real-life skateboarding competition. # Underground Lair Tour # The Firefighter Mission - When the Mushroom Fire Station needs help with a mission, Toad and Koopa Kid accept the request. # Super Toad and Super Koopa Kid - Toad and Koopa Kid become superheroes. # Mushroom School Show and Tell - Mushroom School has show and tell and Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends bring some funny things. # The Space Mission - Toad, Koopa Kid and pals go to Mars. # Spider Queen Attack!! - When a spider queen attacks Mushroom City, Toad and Koopa Kid must save the day. # Adventure Time Rescue Mission # Koopa Kid Leaves Forever?! - When Koopa Kid leaves his partner, Toad creates a robotic version of his partner, only to make things even worse. # 'The Cookie of Truth' - Toad finds the Cookie of Truth and eats it, giving him true abilities. # Diamond Dimension Robbery!! - When diamonds are stolen in the diamond demension, Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends must get them back. # Wizard Training School - Kamek teaches Toad and Koopa Kid magic at his wizard training school. # Pom Pom and Boom Boom Move In - Koopa Kid's cousins Pom Pom and Boom Boom move into the underground lair. # 'The True Light of Christmas' - When Santa loses the traditional Christmas light, Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends must help him and his family find the light of Christmas before his Christmas job begins. # The Ultimate Candy Recipe - Hungry for some candy, Toad, Koopa Kid, Poochy, Polterpup and their friends go to the candy demension. There, the gang meets Sweety Pie (Voiced by Casandra Morris), a friendly Candy Creeper, and her pet Sugary Spice (Voiced by Samantha Morton), a curious and playful but mischievous and jokey peakanmix. # Camping Bear Attack!! # Toad's Wither Boss Accident - When Toad creates a wither boss version of himself, things get out of control. # The Mysterious Pig Man - When Poochy and Polterpup befriend a mysterious pig, they realize that it's really a pig man. # The Wild Wild West - Toad and Koopa Kid go to the Wild West and become sheriffs. # Babysitting Bowser Jr. - Bowser asks Toad and Koopa Kid to babysit Bowser Jr., Koopa Kid's cousin, for him. # Gorilla Escape at The Zoo - The gorilla escapes from the zoo, so Toad, Koopa Kid, Poochy and Polterpup must find her and return her to the zoo. # Toad Gets Sick - Toad gets a case of fungi-itis, so Koopa Kid must cure his partner before it's too late. # Koopa Kid visits Jurassic World - Koopa Kid plans a visit to Jurassic World and brings Toad and the others with him. # The Book of Mischief - Toad finds a book of mischievous acts and decides to mess with it. # Underground Lair Trouble - When Diddy Kong visits the Underground Lair, chaos occurs. # 5 Secrets about Koopa Kid - When Koopa Kid pranks Toad, he spills 5 of his partner's secrets. # Batman: The Joker Returns # The Pizzeria Inspector - Toad and Koopa Kid help Mario pass the pizzeria inspection test. # 5 Secrets about Toad - When Koopa Kid notices that Toad posted a video from 3 episodes ago, he vows revenge on Toad and spills 5 of his secrets. # The Beach Contests - Toad and Koopa Kid participate in different contests on the beach. # 'The Great London Robbery' - When London's greatest treasure is robbed, it's up to Toad, Koopa Kid and the gang to retrieve what's stolen. # The Egyptian Treasure Pyramid - Toad and Koopa Kid go to Egypt and find a treasure pyramid. # Five Nights at Koopa Kid's - Koopa Kid pulls a spooky prank on the rest of the gang. # Boo and Dry Bones' Mansion - Boo and Dry Bones get a mansion and give Toad,Koopa Kid and co. a tour. They then give their friends individual challenges in the basement and afterwards ask them how they like their challenges. # The Tiny Toy Shop - Eager to find pet toys for Poochy and Polterpup, Toad and Koopa Kid go to the tiny toy shop. # Poochy and Polterpup Go Missing - When Polterpup and Poochy go missing, Toad, Koopa Kid and the others must find them with help from their friend Dawn, a talking female Shiba Inu who wears a fedora. # Koopa Kid's New Clothes - Toad and Koopa Kid are having a costume party at the clubhouse but Koopa Kid doesn't know what to wear, so Toad helps Koopa Kid by taking him to the clothing store. # The Forbidden Arcade Machine - Toad, Koopa Kid and the gang find a forbidden arcade game in the back of the clubhouse arcade. When the crew decide to play it, they get sucked into the game. # Koopa Kid's Hidden Workshop - When Koopa Kid goes missing, Toad, Polterpup and Poochy must find him. # Koopa Kid's New Arms - Koopa Kid wants to get some new arms, so he invents the Arm-Renewer 3000. # The Evil Furby - Toad and Koopa Kid buy a furby, who goes insane when Polterpup and Poochy feed it chili. # Poochy and Polterpup's Dog Show - Toad and Koopa Kid enter Poochy and Polterpup in a dog show. # Kamella's Golden Apple - When Kamella loses her golden apple, Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends must help Kamek find his auntie's favorite apple. # 'Santa's Golden Ticket' - Santa receives a golden ticket, which he then loses. Season 2 # Kamek Upgrades The Clubhouse - Kamek gives the clubhouse an upgrade, much to Toad, Koopa Kid and the gang's amazement. # Toad's Blue Hair - Toad accidentally turns his hair blue, much to everyone else's shock. # Introducing R.O.B - R.O.B moves into the clubhouse. # Toad Pranks Koopa Kid - Toad pulls a prank on Koopa Kid. # Koopa Kid Dies?! - Koopa Kid dies, much to Toad's depression. Note: Koopa Kid was playing dead the entire episode. # Music Mayhem - Toad, Koopa Kid and the gang play different music in their music room. # Virtual Reality Goggles - Koopa Kid invents the VR goggles, which Toad immediately tries out. # Biggest Mobs In The World - Toad, Koopa Kid and the crew shrink to bug-size and discover the biggest mobs in the world. # Toad's Lucky Block Eggs - Toad finds lucky block eggs near the clubhouse and shows them to his friends. # Toad's Heroine Disguise - Toad disguises himself as a heroine to show that he can be not only a hero. # Mail Delivery - Toad and Koopa Kid help Parakarry deliver the mail. # The Pug Ranch - Toad and Koopa Kid visit a pug ranch and meet a farmer named Judy (Voiced by Cree Summer) and Poochy and Polterpup meet Judy's partner Butch (Voiced by Doron Bell Jr.). Also, Cat Mario and the other Marios meet Dog Mario, a playful cousin of Mario who often helps Judy on her ranch. # Koopa Kid and the Keldeo - Koopa Kid meets a Keldeo and befriends it. # 'Koopa Kid Gets Kidnapped '- When Koopa Kid gets kidnapped, it's up to Toad and the rest of the crew to rescue him. # The Beverage Stand Challenge - Toad and Koopa Kid have a beverage stand challenge to see who can receive the most money. # A Day at Burger King - Hungry for fast food, Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends go to Burger King and meet Kangaroo Mario, another playful cousin of Mario who owns the place. # A Day at Wendy's - Once again hungry for fast food, Toad, Koopa Kid and their pals go to Wendy's and meet Toadette, a friend of Mario and a sister of Toad who owns the place. # WarioWare Frenzy - Toad, Koopa Kid and their friends enter the WarioWare dimension via Travel Portal and have to complete 20 microgames in order to get back home. # Misadventures in Wand-Sitting - When Toad asks Ellie and MacBro to take care of his wand, Ellie starts to go haywire after she accidentally casts a spell on herself while she and MacBro were playing with the wand. # Ships Ahoy! - Koopa Kid, Toad and the gang go look for buried treasure on a mysterious island. # Internet Adventure - When the internet goes down in Mushroom City, Koopa Kid and Toad must find a way to get it back # Tiny Tales - Koopa Kid accidentally shrinks him and Toad, so they must find a way to get back size. # Escaping the Schoolhouse - Koopa Kid makes a portal gun and accidentally teleports him and Toad to Baldi's Schoolhouse. # Hoopla Koopa - When Koopa visits Toad and Koopa Kid's clubhouse, he starts to get a bit hoopla. # How to Stop a Candy Hogger - When Ellie starts to hog the Halloween candy that she and MacBro collected during the Trick or Treat hour, MacBro decides to stop her with some tickling. # If You Can't Stand the Heat... - A hot summer day causes Toad, Koopa Kid and their gang to find numerous ways to cool themselves off. # Ice Cream Madness - When Toad wants ice cream, MacBro disagrees to get him a cone. Now, Toad has to figure out a way to convince MacBro to get him an ice cream cone while chasing the ice cream truck at the same time. # Monster Madness - Toad and Koopa Kid want to get some diamonds but they must fight a monster to get some. # The Cupcake Dimension - Hungry for sweets, Toad and Koopa Kid to go the Cupcake Dimension and bring their pals along. # Toad's Nintendo Switch - When Toad gets a new Nintendo Switch, he get addicted to it. # 'Double Derby' - Toad and Koopa Kid get invited to a 12-round race to get special kart parts. # Cave of Terror - During a campout, MacBro tells a spooky story about a cave and Toad fearfully believes the story. # ''Special Kart Parts - Koopa Kid and Toad use special kart parts. (The ones from two episodes ago.) # [[Koopa's Date|Koopa's''' Date]] '''- Toad and Koopa Kid try to help Koopa get ready for a date.